Infamies et afflictions d'une Elfe avilie
by Merilith Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: (Réécriture de Corrompue). Bolg est connu en Terre du Milieu en grande partie à cause de son père, Azog le Profanateur. Mais qu'en est-il de sa mère ? Les apparences sont trompeuses, et derrière la beauté se cache parfois un monstre ignoble. Et ça, personne n'a pu le prévoir. Après tout, on ne peut pas tout contrôler. Rating pour le langage, la violence, et autre...
1. Chapter 1

**Avertissements : cette histoire n'a pas pour but de donner une morale ni de faire l'apologie de la violence. Je ne défends aucune idéologie ou philosophie à travers mes personnages, si ce n'est un certain antiracisme au début. Voyez cette fic comme un pari, l'art pour l'art, comme disaient les Parnassiens. Si je prends la peine de préciser ça, c'est pour dissiper toute ambigüité : la plupart des personnages sont des assassins, des meurtriers, des criminels de toutes catégories, des monstres parfois, dans le sens moral du terme, même si justement, ils n'ont pas de morale.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la version originale (** ** _Corrompue_** **), je la laisse encore en ligne pour l'instant, mais sachez que des éléments seront repris, d'autres totalement modifiés (noms de personnages, leur passé…). Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien et à Peter Jackson (je préfère suivre la version du film), sauf quelques (nombreux) OCs.**

Chapitre I

La nuit était déjà tombée, les bois plongés dans l'obscurité. Cachés derrière les arbres, Azog et les autres Orcs observaient de loin la maison où s'étaient réfugiés les Nains, le magicien et leur compagnon d'une espèce inconnue. Au loin, le changeur de forme dans sa peau d'ours veillait à ce qu'ils n'approchent pas de la compagnie qui dormait à l'abri de tous dangers.

- **Attaquons-les maintenant** , suggéra un des Orcs en s'approchant d'Azog. **Tuons ces sales Nains dans leur sommeil.**

- **Non** , cracha son chef à la peau blanche. **La bête monte la garde.**

Ils retournèrent tous deux vers les autres guerriers qui pour s'occuper organisaient un combat entre leurs wargs. Parmi eux, légèrement en retrait, une Elfe assise sur un rocher aiguisait son sabre avec tant de soin que ça aurait rendu nerveux n'importe qui.

- **Nous les tuerons en chemin** , continua Azog.

C'est alors que des craquements se firent entendre. Tous les Orcs (et l'Elfe) se mirent en garde, jusqu'à ce qu'un des leurs surgisse de l'obscurité, maîtrisant son warg qui feulait juste devant le visage courroucé d'Azog. Celui-ci reconnut son fils, Bolg.

- **Ils se rassemblent à Dol Guldur** , commença le fils du Profanateur. **Le Maître vous convoque !**

Azog grogna. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'abandonner la traque maintenant. Pas alors que sa cible, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, était si proche… Il enfourcha sa monture et partit suivi des autres, Bolg et l'Elfe à ses côtés. La présence de cette dernière dans le groupe faisait lever plus d'un sourcil, et pourtant, elle se montrait aussi cruelle que ses compagnons pendant les combats. En plus d'être une guerrière redoutable, elle n'avait plus à prouver à quel point elle était fourbe, vicieuse et manipulatrice. Elle s'était bien intégrée, et hormis Azog et Bolg, tous la craignaient, redoutant ses pulsions de rage et les vagues de meurtres sanglants qui s'en suivaient. Les Orcs la surnommaient entre eux, hors de portée de ses oreilles pointues, la «furie blonde». Mais ça, c'était après qu'elle ait coupé en morceaux l'un des leurs qui avait osé l'insulter, sous-entendant qu'elle n'était parmi eux que par favoritisme et liens familiaux. Bolg n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'être son fils

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'on osait interroger Mîrsila sur son enfance, la jeune Elfe se contentait de hausser les épaules en lançant à son interlocuteur un regard las, vide. Ce sujet, parce que tabou depuis de nombreuses décennies, n'était devenu qu'un vague flou dans son esprit. Peut-être avait-elle tout occulté inconsciemment, ou peut-être n'était-ce que de l'indifférence. Elle avait des bribes de souvenirs, des images et des restes épars de conversation, mais la jeune Elfe se demandait parfois si ça ne venait pas de récits d'autres personnes. «Tu te rappelles, quand tu avais cent trente ans, tu ne voulais jamais manger de mûres…». Elle ne se souvenait pas réellement de ces détails, mais en avoir entendu parler faisait illusion, se confondant avec de réelles impressions. Mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. En fait, elle s'en moquait complètement.

Le premier souvenir marquant avait été celui de la mort de son père. Elle avait quarante ans, mais un humain lui aurait donné à peine sept ans. Calben n'était pas l'Elfe le plus aimant, ni le plus aimable qui soit. Il respectait son épouse et sa fille, mais de là à dire qu'il les aimait plus que tout, il y avait un univers entier. Calben était un rebelle, un fauteur de troubles, un parasite dans le Royaume de Vertbois le Grand. Oropher puis Thranduil avaient entendu parler de lui comme quelqu'un de colérique et parfois violent. Tyrannique. Mîrsila et surtout sa mère Alquariel en étaient très affectées, mais ne le montraient jamais en public, soutenant ce père ou cet époux face aux médisances. Jusqu'à ce que l'impensable ne se produise. En l'an 996 du Troisième Age, Calben tenta d'assassiner le Roi, après avoir massacré plusieurs de ses gardes. Tout le Royaume en fut scandalisé, et lorsque l'exécution prochaine du coupable et de ses complices fut annoncée, un certain soulagement se lut sur les visages. Quant à Alquariel et Mîrsila, elles n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'exiler, loin de cette forêt où plus rien de bon ne les attendait. Elles se mirent en route pour rejoindre Arnaras, un ami d'enfance d'Alquariel qui vivait en marge de toute présence civilisée de la Terre du Milieu.

-Sois forte, dit Alquariel à sa fille lorsqu'elles s'installèrent une nuit dans une ferme abandonnée. Ne laisse personne t'atteindre.

-Promis, mère.

Elles arrivèrent à destination quelques jours après ce bref échange. Arnaras vivait dans une vaste maison perchée sur une colline et camouflée par d'immenses arbres, même en hiver. Mîrsila observait les lieux, émerveillée. Cet endroit lui paraissait paisible, sécurisant. L'Elfe qui sortit de la maison et vint les accueillir était brun et portait de riches étoffes noires. On aurait dit un Prince des Ténèbres emprisonné dans un jardin.

-Soyez les bienvenues, déclara-t-il. Entrez, vous avez besoin de repos après votre long voyage.

-Merci, Arnaras, répondit Alquariel. Je te serai éternellement reconnaissante de nous avoir accueillies sous ton toit. Ce que nous venons de traverser a été douloureux, encore plus pour ma fille.

L'enfant en question baissa les yeux et se retint de pleurer. «Sois forte. Ne laisse personne t'atteindre». Elle se répéta mentalement cet ordre en boucle jusqu'à ce que l'envie d'éclater en sanglots ne passe. Elle et sa mère entrèrent dans le salon lumineux de la maison de l'Elfe solitaire, où une tisane reposante et un repas léger mais suffisant les attendaient. L'enfant s'endormit presqu'immédiatement, et sa mère la porta jusqu'à une chambre où elle put enfin avoir un sommeil tranquille.

Le lendemain, une fois réveillée, nourrie et habillée, Mîrsila sortit dans le parc qui entourait la demeure de son bienfaiteur. Prenant garde à ne pas se perdre, elle marchait entre les arbres et les rayons du soleil perçant nuages et feuillages lorsqu'elle se trouva face à un étrange trio : un Nain, un Homme et un Orc, qui tous trois la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ils devaient être aussi surpris qu'elle. La petite Elfe se souvint avoir laissé sa dague dans sa chambre, sous son oreiller. Son père aurait eu honte de son étourderie. Comprenant sa faiblesse, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant vers la maison. Une fois devant la porte, un regard en arrière lui apprit avec étonnement que le trio atypique ne s'était pas lancé à sa poursuite. Elle préféra néanmoins entrer, claquant presque la porte. Arnaras passait justement par là, et voyant la jeune Elfe complètement terrorisée, il vint à sa rencontre.

-Que se passe-t-il, ma petite ?

-Il y a trois personnes étranges dans le parc.

-Comment ça ?

-Un Nain, un Homme et un Orc !

-Portaient-ils des manteaux noirs ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Ils ne te feront aucun mal, ce sont des… des amis.

-Vous êtes ami avec un Orc ?

Mîrsila semblait choquée. L'amitié entre les différents peuples de la Terre du Milieu était strictement conditionnelle. Les Elfes et les humains s'entendaient souvent très bien, et leurs mariages peuplaient les légendes. L'amitié entre Elfes et Nains était déjà un peu plus problématique, son père lui avait raconté les origines de cette querelle interminable, mais un respect mutuel n'était pas non plus impossible. En revanche, pour ce qui était des Orcs, il y avait des questions à se poser. Comment une telle relation pouvait-elle exister, et réunir autant d'individus issus d'espèces différentes, ayant appris depuis leur plus jeune âge à se haïr les uns les autres ? Mîrsila était jeune, mais pas idiote : elle en avait entendu, des paroles effrayantes sur les créatures de Morgoth et leur cruauté, et se doutait bien que les parents Orcs tenaient exactement les mêmes discours à leurs enfants sur les Elfes, les Nains ou les Hommes.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande, mais sois sûre que Lughorn ne te fera aucun mal. Si tu le croises à nouveau, reste calme et courtoise comme avec n'importe qui d'autre, et tout ira bien. Maintenant, peux-tu dire à ta mère de me rejoindre dans le grand salon ? Il y a certaines choses à propos desquelles nous devons discuter.

La petite obéit, gardant son étonnement et ses questions pour elle-même. Elle trouva sa mère dans la bibliothèque et lui transmis le message de leur hôte. Alquariel envoya sa fille dans sa chambre et lui ordonna de ne pas en sortir puis rejoignit son ami.

-Je voudrais te présenter quelques amis, commença Arnaras. Tu seras certainement surprise, mais je te prierai de rester calme.

Quelques instants plus tard, en effet, le trio qui avait tant effrayé Mîrsila entra dans le salon. Arnaras les présenta de manière un peu plus formelle : le Nain s'appelait Herin, l'Homme, Talenos et l'Orc, Lughorn. Alquariel marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne s'attendant pas du tout à se trouver en présence d'une telle compagnie. Elle reprit néanmoins ses esprits, et les salua tous, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas dévisager l'Orc avec trop d'insistance.

-Alquariel, commença Arnaras, si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Pardonne ma façon brutale de présenter les choses, mais il est inutile d'y aller par quatre chemins. Ces trois personnes que tu vois sont des chasseurs de primes, ils appartiennent à un large réseau que je dirige depuis des années. La plupart de leurs missions sont des assassinats, mais d'autres possibilités peuvent s'offrir à eux. N'importe qui peut être recruté, à condition d'avoir fait ses preuves et d'être capable de faire face aux aléas de ses missions. Homme, femme, humain, Elfe, Orc, Nain, Gobelin…

-Pourquoi me parles-tu de tout cela ?

-Je sais que Calben t'a appris à te battre. Mais si tu nous rejoins, tu auras l'occasion de te venger. Si tu veux que Thranduil paie, c'est le seul moyen.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Alquariel réapprenait à respirer correctement. Le trio des assassins l'observait, attendant une réaction, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire avancer la situation. L'Elfe ne répondit qu'au bout de quelques interminables secondes qui parurent durer des heures :

-Le seul avantage d'avoir épousé Calben se trouve justement dans le fait qu'il m'ait appris à me battre. Tout ce qui compte pour moi est de m'assurer que ma fille soit en sécurité, et heureuse. Et ce n'est pas en me lançant dans une quête suicidaire que j'y parviendrai.

Alquariel n'alla pas plus loin dans son argumentation, mais elle savait que Mîrsila pourrait peut-être avoir envie de venger son père, bien qu'elle n'éprouve pour lui que la loyauté d'un sujet à son commandant, pas l'amour d'une fille à son père. Il l'aurait rendue malheureuse, tout comme il avait détruit le bonheur de son épouse.

-Je te remercie pour ta compassion et ta volonté de m'aider, mais une telle entreprise ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. En revanche, l'idée même d'intégrer cette confrérie de chasseurs de primes présente un intérêt.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez protéger votre enfant, intervint le Nain.

-C'est ma principale motivation, ne vous y trompez pas.

Arnaras eut un sourire presque attendri. Il retrouvait enfin son amie d'autrefois, la femme combattive toujours prête à en découdre. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas épousée plus tôt, mais chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Lughorn, Herin et Talenos souhaitèrent la bienvenue à leur nouvelle consœur, comme si son arrivée était déjà prévue depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle version ?**

 **Joyeux Noël à tous :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien et à Peter Jackson (je préfère suivre la version du film), sauf quelques (nombreux) OCs. Il y a un clin d'œil à** ** _Madame Bovary_** **, si parmi vous se trouvent des petits malins qui repèrent les moindres détails cachés. Il y en a un autre, pas subtil du tout, sur** ** _Le Roi Lion 2_** **. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'adore jouer à glisser des références dans mes écrits.**

 **Le rating a été élevé dès le deuxième chapitre, mais vous verrez pourquoi. Je ne préciserai pas plus que ça pour éviter les spoilers, mais vous êtes prévenus. Encore une fois, chacun a sa sensibilité, je ne suis pas là pour que vous soyez d'accord avec moi, sachant que mes propres opinions seront mêlées à d'autres que je n'adopte pas. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de respecter mon travail et de ne pas me juger à travers les actes et pensées de personnages fictifs. Dans ce chapitre, il y aura en plus de ça des allusions plus que suggestives (est-ce grammaticalement correct ?) à des rapports intimes, pour parler pudiquement. Et n'oubliez pas, l'alcool est à consommer avec Modération, votre meilleur ami !**

Chapitre II

 _2005, Troisième Age_

-Buvons à la santé de notre nouvelle consœur, déclara Olafur en levant sa chope de bière.

-A Zira, s'écrièrent les compagnons du Nain en l'imitant.

La principale concernée eut un sourire gêné, bien que ses immenses yeux bleus fussent pleins de fierté. Ses quatre compagnons la félicitèrent tour à tour, la considérant officiellement comme l'une des leurs.

Dans le village de Bree, l'auberge du Lion d'Or se caractérisait par son ambiance chaleureuse, ses bruits incessants de rires, chansons et discussions, sa clientèle nombreuse et fidèle, et surtout, sa bière de qualité. Tous ceux qui s'y rendaient discutaient pendant des heures, et parfois, une ou deux bagarres ponctuaient les soirées remplies du propriétaire. Ce soir-là, cinq personnages formant un groupe atypique s'étaient réunis autour d'une table : deux Nains, un Homme, un Orc et une Elfe. Tous faisaient partie d'un vaste réseau de chasseurs de primes, mercenaires et assassins en tous genres, et la jeune Elfe venait de terminer sa première mission avec succès. Cette jolie blonde au regard félin n'était autre que Mîrsila. Sa mère et son «oncle» Arnaras avaient enfin accepté de la laisser les rejoindre, accord qu'elle avait attendu pendant des siècles. Parmi ses quatre coéquipiers de la soirée, seul l'Orc l'avait vue grandir et aidée à s'entraîner. L'arrivée de ce dernier à l'auberge avait failli faire perdre sa clientèle au pauvre aubergiste qui tremblait à chaque fois qu'il passait près de leur table. Cet Orc était Lughorn, celui qui avait tant effrayé la jeune Elfe lorsqu'elle était enfant. C'était également lui qui était à l'origine de son étrange surnom. L'Orc avait en effet une façon particulière de prononcer certains sons selon les phonèmes qui les entouraient, ce qui le menait à appeler la jeune Elfe «Mîrzila» le Nain Herin, maintenant décédé, avait proposé à partir de là le surnom «Zila». Trouvant l'idée intéressante mais les sonorités encore imparfaites, mais aussi pour se moquer du roulement des «r» de son coéquipier, Lughorn avait alors modifié sa proposition en «Zira», diminutif qui avait plu à l'Elfe encore enfant.

Olafur et l'autre Nain, Snori, après plusieurs bières, entonnèrent des chansons de chez eux qui feraient rougir d'innocentes oreilles, pendant que Lughorn s'endormait sur la table et que Zira et l'humain, Einar, écoutaient en souriant. Eux-mêmes avaient l'esprit embrumé, et Zira laissa même sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, recruté un an avant elle par Arnaras. Lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'Elfe releva la tête et plongea son regard envoûtant dans le sien. Elle n'était pas exceptionnellement jolie par rapport aux autres Elfes, sa mère en premier, qui elle avait été admirée et courtisée par beaucoup avant son mariage catastrophique. Mais pour un humain, une Elfe, même banale selon les critères de son peuple, paraissait d'une beauté surnaturelle. Mais la plupart étaient des beautés froides, lointaines, comme les étoiles. Presque intouchables. Zira, en revanche, avait cet air mutin qui cachait un piège dangereux. Elle n'en avait jusque là jamais usé comme elle le faisait en ce moment avec le jeune homme face à elle qui sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il eut l'impression que son cœur explosait.

-Suis-moi, chuchota-t-elle avant de se lever.

Einar obéit, personne ne les remarqua. Il se rendit compte qu'elle l'attirait dans la chambre commune qu'ils avaient réservée avec leurs compagnons. Ceux-ci ne les rejoindraient pas avant un bon moment. Si au moins l'un des deux avait eu l'esprit clair, ils ne se seraient pas trouvés là. Mais ils étaient allés au-delà de leurs limites, et ne pouvaient vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus couverts que par les draps blancs, leurs baisers et leurs caresses, ils s'abandonnèrent totalement à cette nouvelle ivresse.

Les Elfes n'avaient normalement pas de rapports intimes avant le mariage, et encore moins avec quelqu'un d'autre que leur conjoint. Même se marier une deuxième fois semblait impossible. Mais les Elfes n'étaient pas totalement parfaits, ni identiques, et certains faisaient exception, même s'ils étaient extrêmement rares. Zira avait compris depuis longtemps comment avait évolué la relation entre sa mère, Alquariel, et Arnaras. Amis proches durant leur jeunesse, ils s'étaient séparés lorsqu'Alquariel s'était mariée, Arnaras quittant Vertbois pour s'installer dans sa demeure solitaire, accumulant les fréquentations douteuses et jetant les bases de sa sanglante organisation. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, de nouveaux sentiments s'étaient développés entre eux. Zira avait un jour demandé à sa mère de l'aider à comprendre cette situation, si peu conforme à la norme elfique. Alquariel lui avait répondu que cet amour était vrai et la rendait heureuse, alors que son mariage avec Calben ne lui avait apporté que le dépérissement et l'infamie, et que tout ce qu'elle pouvait en tirer de bon était la naissance de son seul enfant. Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines à Zira pour accepter ces révélations, calmer sa colère et oublier sa rancœur. Calben n'avait pas été un père modèle, mais il lui avait appris beaucoup, et lui avait inculqué une éducation dont elle était fière, même si paradoxalement il ne se souciait pas plus que ça de son bonheur. C'était du moins l'impression qu'en avait eu sa fille, puisque tout ça se dissipait dans son esprit. Le fait que la jeune Elfe se donne à un Homme, juste pour un soir, et en plus pour la première fois, aurait été un triple scandale dans le contexte d'une vie ordinaire. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'existence qu'elle s'était choisie.

Le lendemain matin, Zira se réveilla la première. En s'asseyant, elle eut l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sur les six lits disponibles dans la chambre, deux étaient inoccupés. Un seul, ça lui aurait paru normal, ils n'étaient que cinq à avoir réservé la pièce. En promenant son regard dans la chambre à peine illuminée par les premiers rayons de la Soleil, elle nota Lughorn, Olafur et Snori chacun dans un lit, puis sentit un souffle léger et régulier effleurer son dos. Baissant le regard sur sa gauche, elle vit Einar qui dormait encore paisiblement, et apparemment aussi nu qu'elle, bien que recouvert jusqu'à la taille par les draps. Le doute n'était plus permis, mais elle se déplaça quand même de quelques centimètres, et vit une discrète trace de sang. L'Elfe tenta de calmer ses tremblements en s'habillant silencieusement pour ne réveiller personne. Avait-elle donc bu à ce point la veille au soir ? Alors qu'elle ne portait que sous-vêtements et chemisier, elle s'arrêta un instant et passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, tentant de se remémorer le plus précisément possible l'évènement en question. Quelques bribes lui revinrent, et elle se souvint que ça n'avait pas été si terrible que ça, voire même que les choses s'étaient bien déroulées pour une première fois. Mais elle était vraiment déçue que ça se soit passé de cette manière, dans ce contexte précis, et causé par quelques pintes de trop. En bref, elle s'en voulait un peu.

Zira termina de s'habiller et prit sa décision. Après avoir trouvé un vieux mouchoir en tissu dans ses affaires, elle utilisa un morceau de bois calciné de la cheminée pour y inscrire un mot à l'intention de ses compagnons et sortit de l'auberge. Elle erra un moment avant de trouver un apothicaire. S'assurant que sa capuche couvre parfaitement ses oreilles pointues et une partie de son visage, elle entra dans la boutique sombre. Une vieille dame se trouvait derrière le comptoir, plaçant des bocaux sur les étagères. En entendant les pas sur le plancher grinçant, elle se retourna et afficha un sourire faux à la première cliente de la journée.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Auriez-vous de quoi réguler les cycles ? Le mien est étrangement en retard depuis un ou deux jours…

La vendeuse devait être habituée à de tels sous-entendus, car elle perdit son sourire.

-Ah, je vois. Attendez-moi, je reviens dans un instant.

Elle s'éclipsa à l'arrière de la boutique, et l'Elfe pianota nerveusement sur le comptoir avant de la voir revenir avec un flacon bouché rempli d'un liquide à la couleur peu appétissante.

-Voici une infusion d'armoise. Vous en constaterez les effets quelques heures après l'ingestion. Ma pauvre petite… Notre situation, à nous qui sommes des femmes, n'est guère facile. Soyez prudente, et nous pourrons chacune compter sur la discrétion de l'autre.

Zira remercia la vendeuse du bout des lèvres et paya l'infusion avant de reprendre le chemin de l'auberge. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de l'armoise. Une humaine, membre de la confrérie quelques années plus tôt, lui avait confié en prendre pour provoquer les saignements menstruels plus tôt que prévu et éviter d'en être embêtée pendant des missions importantes. La jeune Elfe décida d'attendre d'être de retour chez Arnaras avant de prendre l'infusion, afin de protéger son secret. Comme elle n'était pas sûre que les évènements de la nuit n'aboutissent à ce qu'elle craignait, il n'y avait aucune raison d'inquiéter qui que ce soit.

Les mois, les années, les décennies, puis les siècles se succédèrent. Comme tout Elfe se mêlant aux autres peuples, Zira enterra un à un tous ses compagnons, que ce soit suite à une mission ayant mal tourné ou par l'œuvre de la nature. D'autres s'engageaient, avant de mourir à leur tour, tôt ou tard. Même si la confrérie s'étendait sur toute la Terre du Milieu, principalement au Nord et à l'Est, peu d'Elfes en faisaient partie, et le seul que Zira connaissait ne faisait pas partie de ses fréquentations régulières, si l'on pouvait employer cet adjectif. C'est lorsqu'elle partit en mission avec lui que la jeune Elfe apprit à mieux le connaître : il s'appelait Silivren, et venait de la Lothlorien. En 2020, ils devaient tous deux sauver la fille d'un courtisan de Vertbois, qui avait été capturée et dont les ravisseurs exigeaient une forte rançon. La victime de l'enlèvement étant maintenant saine et sauve en leur compagnie, il leur fallait atteindre le royaume de Thranduil. La route était longue, mais avec une jeune Elfe incapable de se débrouiller seule dans les terres sauvages, Zira crut perdre patience. Silivren, en revanche, semblait apprécier la jeune Meril.

Meril était une Elfe de fine stature, à la peau extrêmement pâle, presque transparente, et aux cheveux roux retombant en boucles souples dans son dos. Ses vêtements clairs et ses grands yeux émeraude finissaient de lui donner l'ai d'une poupée fragile, pouvant à tout instant être brisée par un souffle de vent plus fort que les autres. Son rire cristallin résonnait chaque fois que Silivren ponctuait ses paroles par un jeu de mot idiot, et un soupir se faisait entendre à chaque vers mièvre et remâché qu'il dédiait à la nature, aux arbres, aux oiseaux, aux fleurs et aux feuilles mortes. Même si l'été commençait tout juste. Zira en avait marre. Les deux seules personnes de son peuple avec qui elle se trouvait depuis longtemps n'étaient que des caricatures insipides et des imbéciles heureux. Les Orcs et les Nains lui manquaient. Les Hommes, aussi. Un en particulier. Einar… Son premier amant était décédé sept ans plus tôt, le torse perforé de flèches, un bras arraché, et une jambe en lambeaux. Elle avait dû l'achever elle-même, refoulant ses larmes. Etait-ce un amour perdu ou un compagnon d'armes qu'elle pleurait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Au bout de plusieurs mois elle s'en était remise, et maintenant, son visage devenait de plus en plus flou, sa voix s'effaçait. Il avait partagé sa vie pendant huit ans, et épisodiquement, son lit. Maintenant, comme tout ce qui appartenait au passé, elle le condamnait à l'oubli.

OoOoOoOoO

-Zira, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença Silivren.

Ils étaient dans l'un de leurs repères, au sud des Monts Brumeux. Les deux Elfes aiguisaient leurs lames, discutant de temps en temps, entre deux longs silences. Au ton qu'avait pris son coéquipier, l'intéressée comprit que c'était grave. Celui-ci ne cessait de ramener une de ses mèches châtain derrière son oreille, et ses yeux verts étaient fuyants. Zira l'encouragea à continuer, et il se jeta à l'eau :

-Je quitte la confrérie.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu te rappelles de Meril, l'Elfe que nous avons sauvée il y a onze ans ?

-Oui, je crois. Et ?

-Je l'ai revue quelques temps après, et nous avons noué une certaine relation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Et tu veux maintenant l'épouser, c'est ça ?

-Non seulement je l'aime à la folie, mais je ne dois pas fuir mes responsabilités. Si je ne perds pas de temps à la retrouver, son honneur sera sauf.

-Son honneur ? Il n'y a pas dans trente-six contextes qu'un homme parle ainsi d'une femme. Depuis combien de temps est-elle enceinte ?

-Environ deux semaines.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Personne, pas même sa famille. J'ai dit à Arnaras que je partais pour des raisons personnelles. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que nous n'avons pas une vie ordinaire, et que normalement nous la dédions entièrement à notre travail, que les enjeux sont énormes et que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Mais pour des Elfes, tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ?

-Et pour des mortels, alors ? Leur temps est limité, et pourtant, ils n'hésitent pas à s'engager, et à tenir leur parole !

-Ne me fais pas la morale ! J'en ai assez fait comme ça. Depuis deux siècles, j'assassine, je vole, je vagabonde d'une armée à une autre ayant besoin des compétences d'un mercenaire, je risque ma vie pour des récompenses. Mais jamais je n'ai vraiment écouté mon cœur. Jamais je n'ai pu croire en quelque chose d'autre que les richesses matérielles, quelque chose pour quoi ça vaut la peine que l'on se batte. Meril m'a ouvert les yeux, et j'ai l'impression de renaître. Peux-tu comprendre ça ? Peut-être pas, mais si un jour tu te retrouves dans une situation similaire, je t'invite à ne pas effacer cette conversation de ta mémoire comme tout le reste, mais à y réfléchir. Alors tu comprendras que tu m'as jugé trop vite.

-Tu me fais un discours sur l'importance de la famille, le retour à une vie simple ?

-Non. Certainement pas. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je n'essaie pas de te faire croire que la vie doive se résumer à la procréation, ni de te persuader de renoncer à vivre vraiment, de renoncer aux possibilités et aux occasions qui se présentent. Mais tu tiens trop facilement des discours sur des situations que tu ne comprends pas.

-Alors il vaut mieux que tu partes, en effet. Tu ne sembles plus avoir ta place ici.

-Je te souhaite un jour de sortir de ce crime sempiternel que tu commets non seulement autour de toi, mais aussi sur ta propre vie. Adieu, Mîrsila.

OoOoOoOoO

La grossesse des Elfes durait un an. C'est donc quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de son mariage que Meril donna naissance à sa fille. Pour payer les nombreuses années passées en tant que mercenaire, Silivren s'était engagé dans l'armée de Thranduil. Le jour de l'accouchement de son épouse, il n'avait pas pu quitter son poste, ne pouvant la rejoindre qu'une fois son tour de garde terminé. Il trouva donc sa femme plusieurs heures après la naissance de leur enfant, tenant le paquet de langes gigotant entre ses bras graciles. Le nouveau-né avait déjà quelques cheveux clairs, aux reflets rougeoyants, et dormait à poings fermés.

-Elle a des yeux magnifiques, chuchota sa mère. D'un vert plus intense et plus profond qu'une forêt.

-Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

-C'est une enfant des bois. J'avais pensé à Tauriel.

-Tauriel… Oui, c'est très bien.

 **Bon, je vous avoue que moi-même je me questionne sur l'utilité de ce chapitre, mais en même temps, je l'aime bien. Qui a dit que seul l'utile devait être retenu, et pas aussi le plaisir et les coups de cœur ?**

 **Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas Tauriel, c'est pourquoi ils peuvent se rassurer : elle n'apparaîtra que très peu dans l'histoire. Quatre ou cinq chapitres en tout, sur une vingtaine, et ce sera de très courts épisodes. Avant, c'était mon cas aussi, mais j'ai fini par apprécier ce personnage. Je ne me lancerai pas dans un débat sur le sujet, pouvant comprendre les objections.**

 **Une petite review ?**


End file.
